sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heimlicher Sex
Heimlicher Sex ist die sechste Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie trifft einen alten Freund wieder und muss sich fragen, ob sie Mr. Big wohl peinlich ist. Miranda lernt einen Mann mit sehr ungewöhnlichen Vorlieben kennen und die Freundinnen stellen sich die Frage, wer wohl den peinlichsten One Night Stand verbirgt. Handlung thumb|left|Carrie und das nackte Kleidchen Carrie hat ein Shooting für ein großes Werbeplakat, das die Seite eines Busses zieren soll. Das Kleid, das sie dabei trägt, darf sie behalten und trägt es zu ihrem ersten offiziellen Date mit Mr. Big . Charlotte rät ihr, Big noch warten zu lassen, bis Carrie das erste mal mit ihm schläft, genauso wie Miranda. Samantha sagt ihr, sie solle nicht warten, denn ein Mann könne sie sitzen lassen, egal ob sie ihn ran lässt oder nicht. Noch bevor sie das Thema ausdiskutieren können, klingelt es und Carrie geht. thumbBig hilft ihr ins Auto und beide sagen sich, dass sie in der Lage wären, sich zusammenzureißen, doch innerhalb von Sekunden küssen sie sich und landen schließlich bei ihm im Bett. Carrie ist hinterher nervös und Big nimmt sie in ein kleines chinesisches Restaurant mit. Im Restaurant trifft Carrie auf Mike Singer, einen ehemaligen Bekannten. Er isst dort mit einer Frau, die er nicht vorstellt, so dass Carrie das schließlich selbst erledigt und sich fragt, warum er es nicht tut. Miranda nimmt an einem Boxkurs teil und lernt dort Ted Baker kennen, indem sie ihn aus versehen ins Gesicht tritt. Sie gehen zusammen heim und Miranda bekommt von ihm gleich am nächsten Tag den versprochenen Anruf, was sie nervös macht, weil sie nicht weiß, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes ist. Carrie trifft sich einige Tage später mit Mike und fragt ihn über Libby aus. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Libby toll findet, doch sie würde nicht in sein Bild von der perfekten Ehefrau passen. Er fühlt sich unheimlich wohl mit ihr, doch er will sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Carrie bespricht das ganze mit Samantha. Sie versteht nicht, dass Big sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht gemeldet hat und überredet Carrie, die Veröffentlichung von Carries Foto irgendwo zu feiern. Nebenbei kommt heraus, dass Samantha keinen ihrer Sexpartner geheim hält und Charlotte einen One Night Stand mit einem jüdischen Künstler hatte, von dem bis dahin nur Samantha wusste. Später bekommt Carrie einen Anruf von Big, der sie zu einem richtigen Date einladen will. Sie spazieren an einem Nachmittag durch den Park und treffen dort auf Bekannte von Big. Er stellt sie nicht vor und Carrie bekommt Zweifel, ob sie ihm vielleicht peinlich ist. Als sie später in das gleiche kleine chinesische Restaurant gehen, sie überall heimliche Paare sieht und er ihr sagt, dass er nicht zu ihrer Party kommen kann, entschuldigt sie sich unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand. Ein Anruf bei Mike, der ihr bestätigt, dass er mit Libby zu diesem Chinesen geht, weil er dort sicher keinen trifft, der ihn kennt, lässt sie endgültig glauben, dass sie Big peinlich ist. Miranda hat die Nacht bei Ted verbracht und durchsucht seine Wohnung, nachdem er zur Arbeit gegangen ist und ihr gesagt hat, dass sie noch dort bleiben könnte. Sie findet ein Porno-Video, in dem Männer sich von Frauen den Hintern versohlen lassen. Sieht es sich zusammen mit Carrie an und fragt sich, wie sie darauf reagieren soll. thumb|leftSpäter am Tag treffen sich die Freundinnen an einer Haltestelle des Busses, an dem Carries Plakat hängen soll. Carrie ist unglücklich wegen der Situation mit Big. Mike kommt hinzu, ohne Libby, die ihn für einen anderen Verlassen hat. Als der Bus vorfährt, hat jemand einen großen Penis neben Carries Gesicht gezeichnet, was ihr den Rest gibt. Miranda trifft sich mit Ted und spricht ihn verschleiert auf seine Vorliebe an, doch der Schuss geht nach hinten los. Er spricht nicht mehr mit ihr und meldet sich nie wieder. Carrie ist so verärgert, dass sie in der Nacht vor Bigs Tür steht. Sie macht ihm Vorwürfe wegen seinem Verhalten und alles klärt sich auf. Carrie verbringt die Nacht mit Big. Zentrale Frage *Wie viele von uns haben großartigen Sex mit Menschen, die wir aus Scham unseren Freunden vorenthalten? *War heimlicher Sex die ultimative Form der Intimität? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big *Miranda Hobbes - Ted Baker *Samantha Jones *Charlotte York *Mike Singer - Libby Biyalick Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode